Detrás de la Historia
by Gavipecas
Summary: Durante la fiesta en el castillo, cuando Anna deja sola a Elsa luego de decirle que le gustaría que las puertas se mantuvieran abiertas, una extraña princesa y amiga de la infancia de Elsa, se acerca a ella. Pero cuando Elsa huye y Anna sale en su búsqueda, está extraña princesa se une a la busqueda [Elsa, OC] [Anna, OC]


AU. Universo alterno, en donde vampiros, licántropos, dragones, duendes, hadas y todas las cosas fantásticas existen, incluyendo la magia (Mundo Disney en pocas palabras). Pero, claro, los humanos son _los mejores_ y matan a todo lo que sea diferente, por eso estas criaturas se mantienen escondidas.

Durante la fiesta en el castillo, cuando Anna deja sola a Elsa luego de decirle que le gustaría que las puertas se mantuvieran abiertas, una extraña princesa y amiga de la infancia de Elsa, se acerca a ella. Elsa y la extraña princesa pasan el rato recordado como eran de niñas y como su amistad se vio tan afectada. Pero cuando Elsa huye y Anna sale en su búsqueda, está extraña princesa se apunta en el viaje... [Elsa, OC] [Anna, OC]

 **~o~**

\- Me gustaría que fuera así siempre - dijo Anna sonriendo.

Elsa también sonrió, muy feliz.

\- A mí también - Elsa dejo de sonreír al recordar la razón por la cual se había escondido y bajo la mirada-. Pero no lo será...

\- Pero, ¿por...?

Elsa le dio la espalda al ver que Anna iba a tocarla y dijo:

\- Sólo no, y ya - en un tono frío.

Anna bajo la mirada y se fue con un simple "ya vuelvo"

" _Si supier_ a _s que todo lo que he hecho, Anna, ha sido por ti, para protegerte."_

Elsa respiraba con mucha lentitud. Debía calmarse para no salirse de control, para que nadie supiera lo que se escondía dentro de ella. Esconderlo para que no se dieran cuenta de que era un monstruo. Un fenómeno.

\- ¿Reina Elsa? - llamó el fiel asistente de la reina, Kai.

Elsa se volvió hacia Kai, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Reina Elsa, ella es la princesa Elizabeth de Transilvania.

Elsa vio a la chica que estaba a unos pasos de ella y, por primera vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras. Recordaba a Elizabeth, una niña de piel pálida como la de ella y un cabello tan negro como la noche, el cual siempre llevaba suelto sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos dorados siempre resaltaban sobre su piel blanquecina y sus labios rosados pálidos siempre con una sonrisa que lograba sacarle una a ella.

Ella y su madre, la reina Selene, visitaban a Arendelle siempre que podían. Elizabeth sabía acerca de sus poderes igual que su madre y las dos los aceptaban y entendían. Con el tiempo las dos niñas se hicieron mejores amigas y sabían todo acerca de la otra. Elsa, se sentía libre junto a Elizabeth, aún más de lo que nunca fue con Anna. Sentía que podía ser ella misma sin lastimar a nadie. Elizabeth era la única persona que podía calmarla en un momento de angustia, dándole un fuerte abrazo protector, un beso la frente y susurrándole _"_ _te quiero Elsa y siempre te querré. Siempre estaré a tu lado_ _"_ Con eso la nieve se detenía.

Pero claro, cuando sus padres murieron Elsa se alejó aún más de todos, incluyendo a Elizabeth, y eso era algo que aun después de tantos años seguía lamentando.

Y como los años pasaron he hicieron de Elsa una mujer sumamente hermosa, también lo hicieron con Elizabeth. La princesa ahora media lo mismo que ella y tenía la piel lechosa, pálida como la de ella, sus ojos dorados, casi amarillos, destacaban en aquella piel marmolea y sus labios rojo sangre eran tan atrayentes como un vaso de agua en pleno desierto. El cabello negro azabache lo tenía recogido en un moño alto y dos mechones de cabello le caían por ambos lados del rostro, enmarcando sus pómulos. Tenía un vestido negro con detalles en rojo que llegaba hasta el suelo y el escote, a pesar de mostrar más de lo que una dama se atrevía a mostrar en Arendelle, era prominente y vaya que le sentaba bien, todo eso combinado a un cuerpo escultural, cintura pequeña, senos grandes, rostro de ángel y piernas, seguramente, tonificadas. En pocas palabras, la princesa Elizabeth tenía el cuerpo con el que hombres y mujeres suspiran y sueñan.

Estaba cambiada, eso era más que obvio, ya no era la niña con la que ella jugaba y compartía el rato, pero al mismo tiempo se veía como la misma persona. Con esa mirada llena de alegría y al mismo tiempo un dolor indescriptible. Ella era Elizabeth, su Elizabeth.

\- Es un honor volverla a ver, reina Elsa - Elizabeth interrumpió el silencio, al ver que Elsa no lo haría, he hizo un pequeña reverencia.

A Elsa le dolió en el alma cuando la princesa se dirigió a ella de manera tan formal. Ya no más Elsie, Els, ni siquiera Elsa.

" _Eso lo perdiste el día que, como basura, la desechaste, la alejaste."_

\- Oh, ¿qué? - Elsa salió de su propio mundo y vio a los ojos a Elizabeth -. Para mí también es un placer volver a verla, princesa Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sonrió de manera cordial y sincera.

" _Su sonrisa... La extrañaba tanto."_

\- Lamento que mi madre, la reina Selene, no pudiera venir, pero no se encuentra en buenas condiciones - se disculpó con aire calmado y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa falsa, pensó Elsa.

Elsa busco en su mente todas las incontables cartas de invitación que envió y las de confirmación que recibió. Entonces, entre todos esos nombres, por fin encontró el que buscaba; reina Selene de Transilvania.

La carta decía:

 _Reina Elsa de Arendelle:_

 _Permítame felicitarla por su pronto ascenso al trono. A parte de mis felicitaciones quisiera informarle que me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de las negociaciones que su madre, la reina Gerda, dejó sin completar hace muchos años, por obvios motivos._

 _No me gustaría atosigarla con cuestiones de negocios en su propia fiesta de coronación, prefiero que su mente este calmada para cuando encaremos ese tema. Por eso quisiera concordar una fecha de reunión durante la fiesta._

 _Reina Selene de Transilvania._

Elsa quiso abofetearse por no darle importancia a esa carta. Por no tomarla en cuenta cómo debía. Por no recordar que Elizabeth se quedaría en el castillo, en su castillo. A solo metros, y no leguas, de distancia.

\- ¿Reina Elsa? - Preguntó Elizabeth al ver que la reina estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Si? - Dijo Elsa al tiempo que salía de sus pensamientos.

\- Veo que es como mi madre, ella también se pierde en sus propios pensamientos - comentó con una sonrisa, pero con ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor.

Para Elsa esto no pasó desapercibido, pero prefirió no comentar nada y seguir la conversación como sus tutores de etiqueta le habían enseñado.

\- Lamento el estado de su madre, pero agradezco que la haya enviado a usted.

\- Bueno, en mi reino casi no se efectúan celebraciones y no quería perderme esta - Elizabeth mostró una sonrisa.

Elsa parpadeo varias veces, sin creer el vuelco que había dado su corazón y el sentimiento de calidez que le recorrió el pecho cuando Elizabeth le sonrió.

" _¿Qué te pasa? Acordamos que jamás ibas a volver a funcionar para nada más que mantenerme con vida"_ Pensó Elsa, dirigiéndose a su corazón.

\- Si... Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de celebraciones - se sintió triste, pero recordó las razones de su aislamiento.

\- Desde luego, es una fiesta muy extraordinaria, la decoración y, y ese delicioso aroma - Elizabeth olisqueó el aire y Elsa casi por inercia hizo lo mismo.

\- Chocolate... - dijeron las dos al unísono, aunque Elizabeth lo dijo con una mueca de asco.

\- Perdone mi acción tan poco decorosa, pero le tengo un gran asco al chocolate - dijo Elizabeth, mientras volvía a su postura recta.

" _Lo sigues odiando"_ Pensó Elsa.

\- No se preocupe, ¿Y cuáles son sus obligaciones en mi reino, aparte de disfrutar de la celebración? - Elsa no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- En realidad, mi madre me dijo explícitamente que no la incomodara con ese tipo de cosas durante la fiesta, así que no puedo decirle, hasta mañana.

Elsa rio por lo debajo ante la aparente _orden_ que le había dado la reina Selene a su hija.

\- Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué tiene la reina Selene? - Preguntó Elsa.

\- E-ella, ella está muy enferma - dijo con cierto tono de cordialidad, pero sus ojos mostraban dolor y resentimiento.

\- ¿Enferma, de qué? - Preguntó Elsa con verdadera preocupación. Recordaba a la reina Selene, ella y su madre eran excelentes amigas, que se veían siempre que podían. Selene fue como una segunda madre para Elsa cuando paso el accidente de Anna.

Elizabeth se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Nadie le había preguntado eso, se conformaban con que le aseguraran que estaba enferma.

\- Ella...

\- ¿Reina Elsa?

Elizabeth fue interrumpida por la fastidiosa vocecilla del duque de Weselton.

Elsa respiró profundamente, no quería mostrar su desagrado.

\- Duque de Weselton... - dijo, moviendo un poco su rostro para verlo, claro que también tuvo que bajar la mirada ya que el duque era más bajo que ella.

\- Disculpe, pero me gustaría hablar con usted a solas, acerca de las negociaciones mercantiles de Arendelle y Weselton.

" _Genial, lo único que quería era disfrutar nuevamente de la compañía de Elizabeth, pero no... Tenía que interrumpir el duque"_ Pensó Elsa.

\- Duque...

\- Reina Elsa, disculpe que la interrumpa, pero recuerde que me prometió un paseo por los jardines del castillo - dijo Elizabeth mientras daba otro paso al frente. No era cierto, pero vio el claro disgusto de Elsa al tener que hablar de negocios con el duque.

Elsa la vio confundida y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la princesa le guiño un ojo a escondidas del duque. Entonces Elsa comprendió que Elizabeth quería ayudarla. Recordaba como ella le guiñaba el ojo para que le siguiera el juego y así salir de problemas.

\- Si... - dijo sin dejar de ver a Elizabeth aún-. Cierto, le prometí a la princesa Elizabeth dar un paseo por los jardines, lo siento duque, pero tendremos que hablar en otra ocasión.

Elsa se fue caminando al lado de Elizabeth, bajo la mirada del duque de Weselton. Las veía confundido y algo molesto por el obvio rechazo de la reina.

Elizabeth comenzó a reír y Elsa a acompaño en su risa igual que cuando eran jóvenes.

\- Gracias - dijo Elsa cuando estuvieron lejos del duque.

\- No fue nada. Solamente vi que usted de verdad no quería hablar de negociaciones durante la fiesta - Elizabeth le sonrió a la reina.

El corazón de Elsa volvió a retumbar, aún más fuerte que la primera vez. Desvió la mirada y sin pensar dijo:

\- Podríamos dar un paseo por los jardines, si de verdad lo quieres - sugirió sin verle a la cara.

\- Me encantaría, reina Elsa, y aún más si usted es mi guía.

Elsa le dijo a Kai que saldría a tomar aire con la princesa Elizabeth, para que no se preocupara por su ausencia y pudo ver como el rostro de este se alegraba. Después salieron por una de las puertas del castillo hacía los jardines. Elizabeth veía maravillada las muchas flores, de todo tipo, que estaban esparcidas por el jardín, se veía hermoso. También se le sumaba el brillo de la luna, que iluminaba el jardín tenuemente.

\- Wow - dijo simplemente Elizabeth.

Elsa sonrió y continuaron caminando, viendo todo a su alrededor.

\- A mi parecer, esto es mucho mejor que estar rodeada de tanta habladuría y chismes de alta sociedad - comentó Elizabeth viendo a Elsa.

" _Vaya, al parecer seguimos pensando igual en cuanto a burocracia."_

\- Yo opino igual, no me gusta estar rodeada de tantas personas, en especial si esas personas son tan falsas como un rubí verde.

Elizabeth rio y Elsa también lo hizo.

\- Palabras sin sentido, corazones sin latidos - comentó la princesa para sí misma.

Elsa se sorprendió ante el comentario tan profundo y acertado.

\- Reina Elsa este jardín es hermoso - dijo Elizabeth con la vista perdida en el hermoso jardín-. No recordaba que fueran tan, tan majestuosos.

" _Entonces si recuerdas..."_

\- Si... - Elsa veía igual de hipnotizada las flores, todas las veces que había dado pases por el jardín fueron junto a Elizabeth, las dos tomadas de las manos viendo a los pájaros durante la mañana, cuando aún no salía el sol, y a las luciérnagas durante la noche.

Elizabeth soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Preguntó Elsa, viendo a la princesa.

\- Es que, perdona, pero parece como si jamás hubieras visto sus propios jardines - Elizabeth volvió hacia Elsa y ésta bajo la mirada, triste nuevamente. Elizabeth se sintió como una torpe por haber hecho que la reina se sintiera de esa forma, sabía muy bien que Elsa solo había salido al jardín junto a ella-. Lo lamento, yo...

\- No te preocupes, es solamente que... No he salido a estos jardines en mucho tiempo, no pensé que hubieran cambiado tanto - confesó Elsa.

\- Mmm... ¿Cuánto tiempo tenías sin dar un paseo? - Preguntó curiosa.

\- Desde que nos vimos por última vez - respondió triste, bajando la mirada.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Elizabeth habló.

\- Vamos, quiero ver si sigue allí - dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué...? - Elsa no pudo terminar por Elizabeth comenzó a correr hacia adelante sin esperar por Elsa-. ¡Elizabeth, espera...! - Elsa subió su vestido y comenzó a correr tras Elizabeth.

\- Oh Elsa... Creo que estos últimos años no te has concentrado en tu condición física - se burló la pelinegra quien corría varios metros por delante de Elsa.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Elsa aceleró su paso hasta estar muy cerca de Elizabeth, pero ella corrió aún más rápido.

Elsa gruñó, recordaba que nunca le había ganado a Elizabeth en una carrera, pero esta vez no sería así. Corrió aún más rápido, pero Elizabeth se perdió de su vista cuando se ella cruzo por detrás de una fuente.

Elsa vio a todos lados y encontró a la princesa tratando de escalar un árbol torcido. Recordaba ese árbol, allí ella y Elizabeth se sentaban a ver la luna por las noches, aprovechan que una de sus ramas era casi horizontal (como el árbol de Intensamente)

\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Elsa, viendo que a la princesa se le dificultaba escalar por el largo vestido.

\- V-voy a subir, q-quiero ver la luna, como cuando éramos pequeñas - Lisa sonrió triunfante cuando se hubo sentado correctamente en la rama.

\- ¿Y piensas que yo haré lo mismo?

\- Vamos, Elsa... no estás tan vieja - se burló Lisa, viéndola desde arriba.

Elsa resopló y comenzó a trepar el árbol, maldiciendo por lo debajo. Gracias a su mala, o buena, suerte, su pie se resbalo de la corteza del árbol y por poco se cae, de no ser porque Elizabeth fue más rápida que la gravedad y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola y sentándola junto a ella.

Elizabeth seguía teniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de Elsa y sin darse cuenta se habían estado acercando. Elsa reacciono a último minuto y se alejó de Elizabeth justo a tiempo.

\- Deberíamos volver - respiro entrecortadamente.

\- No... - se quejó igual que una niña pequeña-. No, no, vamos a dar un paseo, como cuando éramos niñas - rogo la pelinegra.

\- Lisa... - volvió hacia ella para darle una negativa, pero cuando lo hizo vio la cara de perrito mojado que tenía la princesa y no pudo negarse-. Bien, hagámoslo.

\- ¡Si! - Elizabeth bajo de un salto del árbol, Elsa no se sorprendió, ya estaba acostumbrada-. ¡Vamos al puente!

\- Voy... - Elsa se fue a bajar, pero como quien es torpe, se cayó de la rama, pero antes de tocar el suelo un par de brazos la atajaron en el aire, a la reina le tomo un segundo darse cuenta de quién había evitado su caída.

Elizabeth rio, sin bajar a la reina de sus brazos.

\- S-sigues s-siendo muy ágil - dijo Elsa en un susurro.

La princesa esbozó una sonrisa, dejando ver sus blancos dientes, con unos colmillos un poco más grandes que los humanos.

\- Y luego dicen que Anna es la torpe, ¿no?

Elsa le dio un golpe a Elizabeth en el hombre haciendo que esta riera más fuete y la dejara en el suelo sobre sus dos pies.

\- Eres una tonta…

\- Quizás… ¡Oh! Vamos al laberinto – sin esperar respuesta la pelinegra se fue corriendo hacia el laberinto hecho meramente de arbustos.

La reina entró al laberinto y comenzó a buscar a su amiga, quien no se veía por ningún lado.

\- E-Elizabeth... ¿Dónde estás? - Gritó-susurro Elsa mientras veía a todos lados, estaba oscuro y apenas veían las cosas gracias a la luz de la luna.

\- Creo que estas algo perdida... no creo que pueda encontrar la salida su majestad - canturreó Elizabeth, perdida entre las sombras en alguna parte del laberinto.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - Preguntó Elsa frunciendo el ceño.

\- Uuuu... Eso sonó a una orden reina Elsa...

\- ¡Elizabeth Victoria Caius, ven aquí ahora! - Grito-susurro mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie, como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche.

Elizabeth rio, corrió hacia Elsa y la abrazo por la espalda fuertemente. Elsa se sobresaltó cuando sintió los delgados, pero fuertes brazos de Elizabeth rodeando su cintura.

\- Ahh - jadeó Elsa.

La rubia se relajó cuando sintió la cabeza de Elizabeth recostada en su hombro. Extrañaba la sensación de calor que le provocaba abrazar o tocar a Elizabeth... El solo hablarle hacia que un calor inusual, pero hermoso recorriera su cuerpo y se hospedara en su pecho.

Pero esa sensación de calor desapareció cuando sintió otra sensación a parte del calor... Sintió como los pechos de Elizabeth se recostaban de su espalda y entonces ese calor pasó a ser una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo y se hospedó en su entrepierna.

\- Mmm - suspiró Elsa y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sin importarla nada que alguien las viera. Ella era la reina y Elizabeth un princesa, ¿qué iban a hacer?

\- Te amo... Te sigo amando y nunca he dejado de hacerlo... - susurro Elizabeth al oído de Elsa, mientras se separaba de golpe de ella. Elsa salió de su estupor para poder verla-. ¿P-por qué dejaste de escribirme?

Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida, intrigada, y por sobre todo, asustada. Sí, era verdad, ella había sido quien alejo a Elizabeth, quien la olvido, quien dejo de escribirle. Señaló el banco de mármol a unos metros de ellas.

Elizabeth asintió y las dos se sentaron, una al lado de la otra, viéndose a los ojos.

\- Pensé que así sería mejor - dijo incomoda.

\- ¿Cómo _mejor_ , Elsa? - Preguntó con su tono lastimado.

\- Elizabeth tú, tú me dijiste... Me dijiste _eso_ y, y yo no supe que hacer. No - se corrigió-. Si supe que hacer, alejarte era lo mejor, lo mejor para ti.

Elizabeth rio amargamente.

\- ¿Lo mejor? Elsa sabes todo lo que he... Todo lo que he pasado... - respiro profundamente y volvió para ver el estanque que tenía enfrente donde se reflejaba la luna-. Dices que hiciste lo mejor para mí... ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De verdad querías hacer eso o solo pensaste en lo que era _mejor_ para mí? - Seguía hablando con esa voz lastimada que hacía que

Elsa se sintiera una gran imbécil y es que así era.

\- En lo mejor para ti - respondió en un susurro, suficientemente alto como para que Elizabeth escuchara.

 **Flash back**

La princesa Elizabeth, de quince años, caminaba hacia los jardines del castillo de Arendelle. Iba a encontrarse con su mejor amiga, la princesa Elsa, también de quince años.

Cuando llego pudo verla de lejos, instintivamente una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Elsa se veía hermosa, el sol se estaba ocultado tras las montañas y los rayos naranjas teñían su cabello de hermosos tonos dorados...

\- ¿Elizabeth? - La llamó Elsa interrumpiendo sus divagaciones.

Saludo con la mano y esperó unos segundo para que el sol se ocultara por completo. Entonces se acercó a ella.

\- S-sí, ya estoy aquí, como me pediste - dijo sonriendo y sentándose a su lado en la banca de mármol.

Elsa la vio fijamente con una sonrisa delicada en sus labios, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba viéndola mucho y a muy poca distancia y se volvió hacia el pequeño estanque.

\- Entonces... ¿Para qué requieres mi presencia Els? - Preguntó con cortesía, si, eran amigas, mejores amigas, pero toda una vida de protocolo no era fácil de olvidar.

\- N-nada, yo solo quería pasar el rato contigo Lisa - dijo un poco nerviosa.

\- Bien... - Elizabeth tomó la misma posición de Elsa hacia el estanque, suspiro y acerco su mano a la de la rubia para acariciarla con su pulgar.

Elsa respiro nerviosa. Hace varios meses que había descubierto que sus sentimientos por Elizabeth no eran del todo amistosos. Cuando la había visto arribar en el puerto de Arendelle, de noche como siempre, su corazón se había detenido. Elizabeth estaba cambiada, más alta, su pecho se estaba desarrollando _muy_ bien, su cabellera era aún más ondulada y hermosa que antes, su rostro ya no era redondeado como antes, ahora era más definido y limpio. Elsa casi desde que la conoció había sentido una atracción inusual hacia Elizabeth, pero aquella noche esa pelinegra le había atraído de una manera de wow, jamás había sentido algo así por alguien y eso la preocupaba y alegraba al mismo tiempo.

\- Elsa - susurro Elizabeth-. Elsa y-yo debo decirte algo.

Elsa volvió hacia Elizabeth y vio lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- E-es que... - suspiro con cansancio, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para su declaración, porque eso era, una declaración de amor. Elizabeth estaba enamoradísima de Elsa, eso lo supo hace muchos años gracias a su madre que le explico que no era malo que estuviera enamorada de su amiga, pero siempre se le había difícil hablar de eso con Elsa, sentía miedo de ser rechazada.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Els, Els yo... yo... - Elizabeth no dijo nada, se quedó viéndola a los ojos y tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuada para no ser rechazada. Se acercó a Elsa lentamente hasta que sus reparaciones se conectaron, y se quedó allí, paralizada-. Te amo... - dijo antes unir sus labios con los de Elsa, en un beso tierno y casto.

Elsa, al principio no supo que hacer, estaba paralizada sin saber qué hacer, después comenzó corresponder el beso. Era la sensación más hermosa que nunca había sentido, los labios de Elizabeth eran gélidos, quizás tanto como los de ella misma, pero irónicamente con el contacto de esos labios un calor sofocante le recorría el cuerpo.

Elizabeth corto el beso repentinamente, haciendo que Elsa se sorprendiera. Cuando abrió los ojos se fijó en Elizabeth, que estaba viendo el estanque nuevamente y estaba aguantando la respiración.

\- E-Eliza...

\- No digas nada - dijo Elizabeth calmada, después volvió hacia Elsa con una sonrisa-. Esta noche mí madre y yo debemos volver a nuestro reino, sé que tú nunca vas a las puertas del castillo a despedirte, pero si me quieres de la misma forma que yo te quiero a ti, entonces ven... Ven a despedirme.

Dijo y se fue caminando velozmente del jardín, dejando a una Elsa feliz, confundida y asustada, muy asustada.

Las horas pasaron y como siempre Elsa se quedó en su habitación, pensando en lo que Elizabeth le había confesado. Cuando vio la hora en el gran reloj se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde para despedir a Elizabeth, porque si, ella quería que la princesa supiera que la amaba. Se colocó sus guantes rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia las puertas del castillo, al llegar vio a sus padres quienes veían fijamente el carruaje, el cual ya se estaba yendo y las puertas del castillo se estaban cerrando.

\- ¡Alto! - Gritó Elsa y comenzó a correr hacia sus padres, quienes la vieron sorprendidos-. Díganles que se detengan.

\- Elsa no podemos, no nos escucharan - explicó su madre.

Elsa resoplo, vio las puertas a las cuales le faltaban unos minutos para cerrarse por completo y el caballo que uno de los guardia llevaba a las caballerizas, entonces lo decidió. Corrió hacia el caballo y con una agilidad única se subió a su lomo.

\- ¡Elsa! - Gritó su madre, asustada.

No les prestó atención, tomó las riendas del caballo e hizo que comenzara a galopara a toda velocidad hacia el carruaje. Pasó a través de las puertas, detrás de ella escuchaba las exclamaciones de sus padres, pero no le importaba.

\- ¡Elizabeth! - Comenzó a gritar-. ¡Elizabeth! - pero no la escuchaba.

Con un movimiento hizo que el caballo fuera más rápido, tanto que paso el carruaje y, sin pensar, se detuvo frente al carruaje. Al instante los caballos se detuvieron haciendo que el carruaje se tambaleara.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! -Exclamó la reina Selene bajando de carruaje, después su hija la siguió- ¡Elsa! ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Elsa... - susurro Elizabeth.

\- Hola - dijo sin aliento, bajando del caballo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- No llegue antes porque no me había dado cuenta de la hora... De verdad - dijo sin aliento, hacía mucho que no cabalgaba.

Elizabeth la miró confundida.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó incrédula.

\- Si - dijo decidida mientras se acercaba a Elizabeth.

Los reyes de Arendelle habían llegado a su lado y veían atentos la escena.

\- Elizabeth - se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura-. Te amo...

Las dos sonrieron ampliamente y sin importarles que los reyes las estuvieran viendo, se dieron un beso. Un beso más apasionado que el primero, con más desesperación, cuando se separaron, Elsa vio los labios de Elizabeth que tenían una capa de hielo sobre ellos, ésta tardo un poco en derretirse.

Cuando Elizabeth se fue junto a su madre, los reyes de Arendelle y su hija se metieron en su castillo, cerrando las puertas nuevamente tras ellos. Al estar en el gran salón el rey le dijo a su esposa que la dejara un momento a solas con Elsa y ella acepto sin imaginarse lo que el rey quería discutir con su hija.

El padre de Elsa, con mentiras, la convenció de que si correspondía los sentimientos de Elizabeth podría hacerle daño. Que recordara cuando se besaron y como congeló sus labios he imaginara una situación más íntima, no podría controlarse y podía pasarle lo mismo que a Anna.

Esa fue la razón por la dejo de escribirle. Creyendo que sería lo mejor para Elizabeth. Creyendo que la mantendría a salvo. A salvo de ella.

 **Fin del Flash back**

\- No contestaste mi pregunta - dijo con voz neutra.

Elsa respiró profundamente.

\- Responde Elsa... ya, ya lo hiciste, hace mucho. El daño está hecho y no puedes volver atrás, solo responde - pidió.

\- Exacto, ¿qué importa? Ya está hecho - dijo, poniendo su espalda recta completamente y subiendo su barbilla.

\- ¿En serio? - La miró incrédula-. ¿Vas a tomar esa posición de reina perfecta conmigo?

\- Elizabeth solo...

\- No, no Elsa - se levantó del banco y camino molesta a la orilla del estanque-. No puedo creerlo... - rio con amargura mientras veía la luna-. ¿Sabes cuantas veces te escribí, cuantas veces me quede despierta toda la noche esperando al mensajero, cuantas veces me quede dormida con lágrimas en mis ojos, cuantas veces soñé con tu respuesta sólo para despertar y sentirme peor? - No la veía, simplemente seguía viendo al reflejo de la luna en el agua.

Elsa respiró entrecortadamente. Le dolía saber que a Elizabeth le había dolido tanto o quizás más que ella, que esperaba las respuestas de sus cartas... Elsa había tenido el consuelo de creer que estaba haciendo bien, de que estaba ayudando.

" _Merece saber tus razones."_

" _No... Solo le harás más daño."_

" _Claro que no, ¿cuánto puede empeorar? La ignoraste durante seis años, seis malditos años... Merece saber la verdad."_

\- Cuando nos besamos... Cuando nos besamos congele tus labios, ¿qué crees que habría pasado si seguíamos con eso? Te habría hecho daño, te abría lastimado por no saber controlarme. La sola idea de hacerte daño...

\- Me hiciste daño por si no te has dado cuenta. Me lastimaste, no de una manera física, pero lo hiciste - Elizabeth volteo para ver a Elsa a los ojos y con solo una mirada expresó todo el dolor que había sentido.

\- Yo... No entiendes... No entiendes que, que lo hice - Elsa, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar.

\- Tú no entiendes... No entiendes que no tienes por qué tener miedo de lo que le hiciste a tu hermana, porque fue un accidente, un maldito accidente - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba nuevamente.

Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par, nunca había escuchado a Elizabeth hablar con tal falta de decoro.

\- E-Elizabeth...

\- ¡No! No sabes... Me molesta que creas eso, que tus padres creyeran que era lo mejor. No lo era, no debiste aceptar hacer algo como eso, no es justo. No es justo ni para ti, ni para Anna, ni para nadie.

\- Claro que sí, soy un monstruo.

\- ¿Monstruo? - Preguntó sorprendida y herida-. Monstruo... No sabes lo que es sentirte como un monstruo, Elsa, no lo sabes y nunca lo sabrás porque no eres un monstruo.

\- Por poco mate a mi hermana, no tengo control de esta maldición, tú lo sabes, mis padres lo sabían - Elsa comenzó a alzar la voz, molesta.

\- ¿Tus padres? - Respiro profundamente, no quería gritarle a Elsa o hacerla sentir mal, solo hacerle ver que no tenía razón-. Antes de que los reyes murieran mi madre recibió una carta de parte de la reina Gerda, se supone que dice algo sobre tus poderes y que debía ayudarte - explicó con aire tranquilo, pero preocupada por la reacción de Elsa.

Elsa se sorprendió al principio.

\- ¿Qué decía la carta?

\- Realmente no lo sé, mi madre pidió que te la entregara cuando estuviéramos a solas.

\- ¿Por qué no me la enviaron antes, mediante un mensajero?

\- No podíamos confiarle información tan importante a un mensajero, o al menos eso dijo mi madre.

\- Entrégamela - ordenó Elsa.

\- No la traigo conmigo, no pensé que este momento se fuera a dar en plena fiesta, está en mi habitación, en el castillo, puedo buscarla y entregártela cuando termine la fiesta.

Elsa respiró profundamente.

\- ¿Por qué tú no le temes a mis poderes?, sabes lo peligrosos que son - dijo cabizbaja.

\- Elsa... - Elizabeth se atrevió a tomar la mano de Elsa, que reposaba al lado de su pierna, sobre el banco. La mano de Elsa emanaba frío, igual que la de Elizabeth, pero para las dos era la sensación más cálida de todas-. Tú… tú toda tu vida has vivido encerrada en ti misma, temiendo la reacción de otros ante sus poderes. Eso está mal, mal porque no son malos, tienes un don muy hermoso, el único _problema_ es que se rigen por sus emociones y al vivir toda la vida con miedo ellos se salen de control.

Elsa se quedó pensando en todo lo que Elizabeth le había dicho. ¿Tenía razón? Claro que la tenía, pero durante toda su vida había vivido con la creencia de que sus poderes eran una maldición, ¿cómo cambiar eso de la noche a la mañana?

\- Si... si te pones a pensar, tus poderes más bien tratan de protegerte. Tienen mente propia - dijo Elizabeth.

Elsa la vio más confundida que antes.

\- Bueno, ve lo que ha pasado, cuando te sientes triste comienza a nevar y eso, según los años que llevo conociéndote, te anima. Cuando estas furiosa, ellos se van _en tu contra_ solo para calmarte. Y cuando estas asustada, ellos te protegen, atacando a todo lo que trate de dañarte.

" _¿Cómo fue que olvide que eres la única persona que me entiende? Eres la única persona que no veía mis poderes como una maldición y más como un don... ¿Cómo fue que logre alejarme de ti Elizabeth?"_

\- Elizabeth, yo...

\- Elsa... Elsa deja de tener miedo, se ti misma por favor. Ya no me importa si me amas o no, sólo quiero que seas libre Elsa - dijo sinceramente.

Elsa la vio a los ojos con verdadera tristeza. Era verdad, había vivido con miedo, angustia, recelo, aprensión... Nunca había sido libre, lo más cercano a la libertad que podía recordar era estar con Elizabeth, ese sentimiento que la llenaba y la hacía sentir completa.

\- Reina Elsa, disculpe la intromisión, pero los duques de Inglaterra y Francia esperan por usted - interrumpió Kai desde la distancia.

Elsa suspiro pesadamente, no quería dejar la conversación con Elizabeth, no quería separarse de ella, pero debía atender a otras personas importantes, aunque en ese momento nada era más importante que la princesa,

\- Seguiremos con nuestra conversación más tarde, por favor - dijo Elsa levantándose, mientras Elizabeth hacia lo mismo.

\- Claro... Elsa - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Elsa siguió a Kai dentro del castillo, creyendo que Elizabeth la seguía de cerca, pero cuando volvió para asegurarse se sorprendió al ver que no estaba. No le dio importancia, o al menos trato de no darle, y continuó su camino hacia el interior del salón, sumamente confundida por lo que había pasado.

" _Muy bien Elsa, concéntrate... Por poco te abalanzas y la besas sin pensar en nada, pero rayos, todo es su culpa. Es su culpa por ser tan comprensiva e irremediablemente hermosa, por dentro y por fuera."_


End file.
